


The story doesn't end in death

by Schlatt2020



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Bad Parenting, DadSchlatt, Dadza, Dead People, Depression, Ghost!Wilbur, Ghostbur is canon bois, Manipulation, Medium!Tommy, Mental Instability, Regret, Schlatt is a man of many regrets, Schlatt's crippling alcoholism is tearing this family apart, Schlatt's kinda depressed, Sleepy bois are brothers, Spirits, Talking To Dead People, Tommy didn't ask for this man, Tommy has panic attacks and emotional meltdowns, Vice president is traumatized, Wilbur has amnesia, Wilbur's got some issues of his own to work out, ghost!schlatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlatt2020/pseuds/Schlatt2020
Summary: "Y-you're not here, y-you're supposed to be dead!!" Tommy yelped as moved back, panicked, almost tripping over his own feet as he inched away from the man. The semi transparent man simply stared in shock at the teen, tears still dripped down his eyes, his goat ears pulled back, his tie undone, and suit a mess. 'I watched him die. This can't be real.'OrA fic in which Tommy's a medium(This takes place after the events of November 16th, the knowledge of what happened that day is required to understand the events of the fic)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 425





	The story doesn't end in death

Tommy couldn't sleep, a common occurrence for him since that fateful day, his country in ruins, his home in ruins, his family in ruins, everything was torn to sheds.

He sat up in his bed, looking out his window to the dark night sky, riddled with beautiful stars, usually the stunning lights would be enough to tug a small smile onto his face, but his mind could only replay the events on repeat. Tommy shook his head in a attempt to clear the thoughts from his mind, he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about his own brothers betraying him, he didn't want to think about the destruction of his country or the almost desperate, painful to watch death of a deranged Schlatt, but most of all he didn't want to think about Wilbur.

His brothers death kept playing over and over in his mind, he had watched Wilbur spiral, but he never expected him to destroy what they'd fought so hard for, but the worst of it was the repeating memory of watching Wilbur being struck down, sword plunged through his chest by their own father, it unsettled him, and he knew that the memorys wouldn't let him sleep.

Tommy stood up and walked towards the door of his room, he hadn't wanted to be alone after that day, so he was staying with his dad at home, being conciousness of his sleeping father, he opened his bedroom door quietly, he snuck towards the front door and out of the house. 'A walk will clear my mind.' He thought to himself. Tommy took in a deep breath, allowing the cold air to fill his lungs as he moved forward, the feeling of grass on his bare feet.

The blonde walked, and walked, and walked, time passed, and he'd stopped paying attention to where he was going, absentmindedly trotting forward as vivib images of his painful memories replayed in his mind. Then he slipped, he'd been unaware of the crater he'd been approached and tumbled face first into the ruins of L'manberg. Tommy groaned and picked himself up of the ground before looking around at his surroundings. He let out a dark chuckle "Of all the places I could've gone of course I'd end up here." He spoke aloud to himself.

Tommy looked up to where the construction of New L'manberg had began, he then brought his gaze back to the ruins as he trekked through the demolished land where his country once stood. He walked past where the stage used to be, reduced to holes of cobblestone and ores, he hopped by water on lilypads, and somewhat scorched ground where some grass had started to grow. He sat in silence, the quiet somewhat comforting to his nerves, it didn't last long though.

The silence was interrupted by a soft crying, and what sounded like a string of whispered pleas. Tommy immediately shoot up, his eyes darted back and forth in search of the who it was he heard, yet the darkness hid the source of the sounds. "Who's there!?" Tommy called out. "Are you alright!?" He waited a minute, but got no response, the soft weeping only continued.

The blond teen took a cautious step toward the sounds, unsure of who he'd find, he moved slowly towards the cries until he moved past a bolder and the source of the cries was revealed.

He froze, words caught in his throat, his eyes wnet wide in both shock, fear, and disbelief. "N-n-no, n-no, no. This is- this is impossible- Sch- Schlatt?" He managed to choke out, his voice shakey as his breath quickened. The horned man sat with his knees pulled to his chest, face burried into his legs as he wept, shoulders shaking and fluffy brown hair a tufted mess. When the man heard his name called his ears turned up at the sound, his head slowly turning up afterwards to see who it was.

"Tommy?" He questioned quietly as he stared up to the other from where he sat on the ground. Tommy took in a shakey breath, panic starting to take over all other thoughts. 'He can't be here. He's dead. I WATCHED him die.' 

"N-n- no. Y-you're not here. Y-you're supposed to be dead!!" Tommy yelped as moved back, panicked, almost tripping over his own feet as he inched away from the man. 

The semi transparent man simply stared in shock at the teen, tears still dripped down his eyes, his goat ears pulled back, his tie undone, and suit a mess. 'I watched him die. This can't be real.' Is all he could repeat as he tripped back falling onto his butt. He looked back to the older man, who only continued to stare at him, confusion planted on his face. 

Some moments passed, the two sat there in silence as Tommy attempted to slow his breathing and calm himself down. "You-" he started. "You're dead. I watched you die." He said, this time in more disbelief than panic. 

"You're right I did." Schlatt responded flatly. "I'm dead. So how can you see me?" 

"I- I don't know" Tommy admitted, looking away slightly from the brown haired man. He then returned his gazed to the semi transparent man, his face stained with tears and his glassy, grey eyes puffy. "Why were you crying?" Tommy question him curiously.

"It's not important." Schlatt shrugged. "Besides, even if I told you it wouldn't change anything." Schlatt's voice was laced with nothing more than despair. Tommy had never heard him sound like this, Schlatt both looked, and sounded broken. He'd already seemed pretty messed up when he'd died, and the aftermath was equally strange for the usually snarky, loud mouthed man.

Tommy decided not to question Schlatt any further, he stood up and turned to leave, he should probably go back home. "Wait!!" He heard Schlatt yell, his voice desperate. Tommy turned around and met the other man's gaze. He was now stood up, one arm extended out as if to reach for the other. He stood straight and retracted it, decomposing himself, and looking away from Tommy, tears yet again pricked his eyes. 

"I know you probably hate me, hell, everyone probably does, and I don't blame you, I did really bad things, to you and the country, but please, let me go with you. It's- I- I don't want to be here anymore. I hate being left alone with my thoughts." 

Schlatt sounded desperate and broken and Tommy felt pity for the man. This wasn't the same Schlatt he'd known, that was certain. He took a moment to think before he answered. "Ok." He simply replied.

"Thank you."


End file.
